Kalau Saja
by summer-chan
Summary: Kalau saja dia lebih berani, mungkin hasilnya tidak seperti ini.


Pertama kali Kise Ryouta jatuh cinta adalah saat dirinya menjejaki tahun ke-2nya di SMA. Dan pemuda yang beruntung yang berhasil mengambil hatinya itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Peraih peringkat 1 paralel sejak kelas 10, ketua OSIS, kapten tim basket, dan jangan lupakan satu jabatan lagi : ketua kelas. Ryouta sendiri bertanya-tanya bgaimana pemuda itu me-manage waktunya.

Saat Ryouta memutuskan curhat pada Momoi, sahabat dari masa SMP. Momoi pun menganggapi. "Banyak yang suka dengan Akashi-kun lho, Ki-chan. Jadi sebaiknya kau langsung mengambil langkah." Ucap gadis bersurai pink itu kelewat antusias.

"Eh? Mengambil langkah bagaimana?" kali ini Ryouta bertanya kemudian menyeruput Matcha Latte-nya.

"Yaaaa melakukan pendekatan." Ucap Momoi sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Ryouta terduduk dengan lesu. Bahunya turun. Dulu saat Ryouta memasuki tahun pertamanya di SMP Teikou, ibunya selalu menasehati : _'Seorang gadis itu harusnya menunggu, jangan mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.'_. dan Ryouta pun selalu mengingat hal tersebut bahkan sampai sekarang. Jadi kala saran untuk melakukan pendekatan meluncur dari bibir Momoi, Ryouta merasa itu 'salah'.

Momoi yang tahu betul apa yang tengah berada dalam benak sahabatnya pun memberi saran sekali lagi. "Kalau Ki-chan tidak mau mengambil langkah duluan ya buat saja Akashi-kun yang mengambil langkah duluan."

Dan Ryouta pun seakan-akan memancarkan cahaya blink-blink imajiner. "Bagaimana caranya Momo-cchi?"

Si surai pink tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian, "Jadi perempuan yang hebat Ki-chan. Agar Akashi-kun menoleh padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau Saja**

 **Akashi Seijuurou | fem! Kise Ryouta**

 **Romance**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sesi curhatnya dengan Momoi Satsuki seminggu yang lalu, Ryouta mulai berpikir 'Bagaimana caranya menjadi perempuan yang hebat?'. Ryouta tidak punya kemampuan super seperti Wonder Woman. Tidak ahli dalam strategi perang seperti Sumeragi Lee Noriega (sudah lagi untuk apa jadi ahli strategi perang di dunia yang damai ini). Tidak pula berani memimpin pasukan garis depan seperti Cagalli Yula Atha (ck, lagi-lagi perang).

Ryouta hanyalah seorang gadis remasa berusia 16 tahun yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model dengan nilai akademik pas-pasan.

Lalu, bagaimana cara menjadi perempuan yang bisa membuat Akashi Seijuurou menoleh?

Sudah lagi apa maksud Momoi 'menjadi perembuan yang hebat'?

Ryouta bingung.

Akhirnya pun gadis manis bersurai kuning itu memutuskan bertanya pada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya saja.

.

.

Singkat cerita ketika Ryouta bertanya pada kedua kakaknya, mereka justru tertawa heboh. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "Ryou-chan sudah dewasa" atau "Cinta monyet" dan sebagainya. Kemudian mereka berdua malah curhat tentang cinta pertama mereka yang dilanjut dengan curhatan mengenai pacar mereka yang sekarang.

Ketika Ryouta bertanya pada ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu terkikik geli. Saran beliau : "Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Ryouta tidak akan bertanya pada ayahnya. Beliau pasti justru akan menginterogasi Ryouta habis-habisan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan nasehat mengenai 'Betapa bahayanya laki-laki'.

Lupakan Aomine Daiki. Pemuda bermanik indigo itu memang teman Akashi Seijuurou. Sebenarnya akan lebih efektif dan efisien jika meminta saran padanya. Tapi... perlu digaris bawahi. Aomine Daiki itu licik. Licik dan mesum. Yang ada nanti Ryouta disuruh membeli photobook Horikita Mai sebagai uang tutup mulutnya.

.

.

"Momo-cchi~ memangnya perempuan hebat yang Momo-cchi maksud itu seperti apa?" tanya Ryouta akhirnya pada Momoi.

"Hmm relatif sih Ki-chan. Tapi menurut dataku, Akashi-kun suka perempuan yang elegan."

Bahu Ryouta menurun. "Aku kan tidak elegan Momo-cchi." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang ketara, kemudian diikuti pout yang kontan saja membuat kaum adam di sekitarnya jeprat jepret tidak jelas.

Momoi memasang pose berpikir. Tangan menopang dagu, kening berkerut, dan mata terpejam. "Ah begini saja Ki-chan!" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, membuat Ryouta kaget seketika.

"Akashi-kun kan pintar, kalau Ki-chan bisa melebihi Akashi-kun dalam akademik pasti nanti dia menoleh ke arah mu!" sebenarnya ini akal-akalan Momoi saja. Habisnya Ryouta itu perlu motivasi tertentu untuk belajar. Sudah lagi jika dia rajin belajar sendiri Momoi tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi tutor untuk si surai kuning ketika ujian remedial mendekat.

"Aaah~ bagitu ya..." Ryouta nampak berpikir, namun tak lama kemudian menyetujui perkataan Momoi barusan tanpa protes.

.

.

Singkat cerita, gadis itu memulai kerja keras dalam hal akademik. Tidak ada Kise Ryouta yang suka melamun di tengah pelajaran, kadang lupa mengerjakan PR, atau malas mencatat. Bahkan, gadis kelahiran Juni tersebut meminta bantuan dari Midorima Shintarou. Salah satu siswa teladan di SMA Teikou. Kalau Akashi terbiasa jadi yang nomer 1, maka Midorima terbiasa jadi yang nomer 2. Entah dalam hal ranking paralel, wakil ketua osis, wakil kapten tim basket, bahkan wakil ketua kelas (meski dirinya beda kelas dengan Akashi). Ryouta hanya berdoa, semoga Midorima tidak dinomer duakan oleh pendamping hidupnya kelak. Kan kasihan, toh Midorima orangnya baik (meskipun tsundere tingkat akut).

Perlahan-lahan nilainya makin naik. Pada pertengahan semester Ryouta berhasil masuk jajaran 10 besar di kelasnya. Gadis bermanik topaz tersebut makin percaya diri. Dan Ryouta masih mempertahankan usahanya sampai akhir tahun pelajaran.

.

.

Di akhir tahun keduanya, Ryouta masih tidak dapat mengungguli Akashi. Wajar memang, toh Akashi sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu jadi yang nomer 1. Ryouta sendiri masih bertahan di posisi 10 di kelasnya. Hal ini tentu membuat keluarganya senang bukan main. Namun, tetap saja ada rasa getir kala usahanya selama ini tidak menarik perhatian pewaris tunggal Akashi corp itu sama sekali.

Parahnya lagi, hari ini, hari terakhir dalam tahun pelajaran ini, sebelum liburan kenaikan kelas dimulai, kise Ryouta melihat pangeran pujaannya berdiri berdua di taman belakang sekolah tercinta mereka. Di hadapan Akashi berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai sebiru langit. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sayup-sayup, Ryouta dapat mendengar Akashi berkata "Aku tidak masalah menjadi kekasihmu."

Dan saat itu pula Ryouta melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. matanya terasa panas, namun gadis itu menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak tumpah kala itu juga. Sedikit penyesalan mampir ke benaknya. Kalau saja dia lebih berani dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Kalau saja setidaknya dia melakukan pendekatan. Dan berbagai macam 'kalau saja' mulai bermunculan.

Gadis itu tertawa hambar. Berusaha menghilangkan berbagai penyesalan yang mulai muncul. Langkahnya semakin cepat meninggalkan SMA Teikou.

Mungkin Akashi Seijuurou memang hanya bisa menjadi bintang dalam hidupnya. Dia yang menjadi petunjuk arah bagi Ryouta untuk menjadi lebih baik. Namun mustahil untuk diraih, hanya dapat dipandangi dari jauh.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :**

 **Makasih yang udah mampir dan baca**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima**


End file.
